


Glee Summer Camp

by TheBigBlamTheory



Category: Glee, blam - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Season 3 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigBlamTheory/pseuds/TheBigBlamTheory
Summary: Glee Club goes on a summer vacation. With work. But mostly for vacation.





	1. Mountains!

 

  
  


The mountains were high and everywhere. It was an unusual sight for someone who had only been to the city. There was so much space here! The air was clean, and there were next to no noises that could disturb the peace. The roads were small and uneven, so the bus rumped every now and then. Of course the teenagers in it didn’t care, they were too busy throwing paper airplanes at each other, chewing gum, playing guitar, staring out of the window or offending one another.

“If I have to bunk with Rachel I will kill myself.”

“Nonsense, we will kill _her_. Just throw her in a lake, I’m sure she can’t swim with those tights that will soak up water and pull her down, together with her nose. She’ll probably sink head first.”

Laughter from the row behind the Cheerios, which was the last row, where the coolest boys sat. Quinn and Santana turned around to see some peanuts falling out of Puck s mouth.

“Disgusting”, Quinn said

“Sexy” Santana said at the same time. Probably meant sarcastic, but you never knew with her.

“I think Finn would save Rachel”, Brittany said. “He’s in love with her.”

“Nonsense. He’s in love with me”, Quinn said. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Who would love a gnome like Berry, come on”, Santana said.

Several rows before them was were the sensible people sat. Meaning said Rachel, who was busy studying a textbook so she hadn’t heard the mocking. She was alone on two seats, in front of her sat Mercedes, her legs up on her neighbor seat. On the other side sat Kurt and Blaine, which Mercedes had observed for a time now. For a gay couple they behaved pretty unaffectionate. And they had to be a couple. Blaine had come to McKinley because of Kurt. That was what Kurt had told everybody so it had to be true.

Their teacher Mr Schue stood up at the very front and asked for attention, telling them they soon would reach their goal. In ten minutes they would be at the camp were they would spend the summer. Intensive vocal training was the official reason they got there but come one. It would be a relaxing and fun adventure. Nobody took the ‘intensive vocal lessons’ serious, well, except Rachel.

Eventually the bus turned and drove onto camp’s muddly grounds. Rachel looked up from her book and sat her eyes on a beautiful blue glistening lake. Oh, how her voice would be able to fly through the air to the other shore, reaching everybody residing in the village at the foot of the mountains and charming them. They would lift theirs head and look in bewilderment at each other, asking “What’s that outrageous, strong and magical voice we hear?”

Everybody in the bus gathered their things, and as soon as the bus had stopped they jumped out.

The main house stood there, wooden, dirty and unimpressive. Rachel couldn’t see cabins yet but there where trees behind the house, probably hiding them. She went to the trunk of the bus were Mr. Schue and the driver were putting out the luggage.

“Which young gentleman wants to help me carry my bag?” she asked, looking at Finn. He didn’t hear her and kept on shoving Puck around.

“Maybe Rory will, he does such things”, Sam Evans said. He knocked his Irish friend, who turned around and looked questioningly at them.

Rachel sighed. “Never mind.”

“Let me help.” Blaine Anderson appeared on her other side and took Rachel’s bag out of her hand. Or rather tried, since Rachel didn’t let go.

“Dude, what are you doing? It’s Rory’s thing!” Sam said.

“What?” Rory asked.

“I don’t mind.”

“I can carry my bag myself, thank you very much!” Rachel tugged on her bag and went away. Boys were so stupid, all of them! Why did she even care?

She met Kurt and Mercedes who were standing apart from the group of Cheerios and their admirers.

“We stick together, right?” she asked.

“Of course” Kurt said.

Their teacher talked to a man with a beard, the owner of the camp. Then he introduced them.

“Okay, guys, split up into groups of four. You know the rules, no gender-mixed houses.”

Kurt hid behind Mercedes while Tina Cohen-Chang came to them.

“Mr. Schue, me, Santana and Brittany want to go together in a house, no fifth wheel!” Quinn said.

“Fourth wheel”, Brittany corrected her.

M. Schue sighed deeply. A man who’ve had enough already and the summer hadn’t even begun yet.

“Kurt, what about Blaine?” Mercedes turned to the boy behind her.

“What about him?” Kurt moved with her so he could stay behind her.

“Well, don’t you want to bunk with him? You can’t leave him alone with the other boys.”

Rachel looked over to said other boys. Mike pushed Artie’s wheelchair through the mud, reaching Rory and Sam who seemed to be playing stones, paper and scissors. Blaine just stood there, paying attention to the teacher.

“He will be fine”, Kurt said.

Mr Schue waved Artie and Mike closer and told them since Artie was in a wheelchair he had booked a room in the house. He told the rest of the group to follow the owner, Mr. Kennedy, and led Mike and Artie into the house.

So they followed Mr. Kennedy into the woods. The first cabin was right there. It wasn’t what Rachel had expected, a rusty and moldy old house. No, it locked brand new, made from light brown wood, clean windows with closed gardins and even a porch. Sun light was coming through the leaves and put it into a magical light.

Of course the Cheerios immediately stormed up the three steps to the porch. They always took the best, and always first.

Mr Kenndy gave them a key and told them that his wife would come to make their beds soon. The path went on and another equally good house showed up. Mercedes held back Rachel as she wanted to storm on this one’s porch.

“Think about it. Do you really want to live next to the Cheerios?”

Rachel pulled back her arm and continued her planned action before anyone else could. She wouldn’t let anyone or anything take from her what was hers, at least not this time.

Also, the thought of Finn living next to Quinn made her nervous.

Naturally her friends followed her lead. Mr Kennedy gave Rachel the key but didn’t answer any of her questions regarding camp rules and safety.

Rory seemed to be the only one who noticed the hint of a shadow wandering over Blaine’s face as Kurt got into the girl’s cabine. Mr Kennedy fled from Rachel’s babbling so he hadn’t even realized what had happened.

A few feet further was another cabine. The man turned to them.

“And the last one”, he said.

“With five beds?” Rory asked.

“No, four as usual.” Mr Kennedy looked over them and stroke his beard.

“Oh, well, the first cabin should have been filled with four people.”

“No problem, no problem.” Puck held up his hands. “I volunteer.”

“Oh no, you don’t”, Finn said. “What happened to our bro camp summer?”

“Finn.” Puck laud his hand on Finns shoulder. “This sacrifice isn’t easy for me, believe me. But someone has to go.”

“No mixed cabins”, Mr Kennedy said. “You heard your teacher.”

“Don’t sweat it. I’m totally gay”, Puck said.

“Really?”

“Totally! I’m already on my way.” Puck waved them and strolled back the path with his backpack thrown over one shoulder.

“Okay then.” Mr Kenney gave the key to Finn.

“As with the others, the phone number of the main house is next to the phone and my wife will check on you in a few.”

He turned around and left. Finn went up to the porch and the others followed.

When Rory entered the cabin it smelled of cool wood. Finn opened the curtains to let the sun in. A dark red bench stood beneath the windows, with a table. On the left side was a fire place and a couch.

“Where’s the TV?” Finn put his bag on the table and scratched his neck while looking around. “And the playstation?”

Rory let them all behind and went down the hall. There were two more rooms, a tiny bathroom and a tiny bedroom with two even tinier bunk beds. Rory put his bag on one of the upper ones and wondered how Finn would ever sleep in one of the beds without falling out.

“Shit! We don’t have any room at all here!” Sam said, looking in.

“The bathroom is even tinier”, Rory said. “But all in all it’s grand!”

“Let me through! I’m sleeping up!” Finn cried, shoving Sam aside.

“Hey!”

Finn jumped up the second upper bed and immediately hit the ceiling with his head which caused him to curse.

“Shouldn’t we have a kitchen?” Blaine asked from the hallway.

“We don’t have to cook”, Rory said.

“Yeah but… drinks and so on.”

“We can cool the beer in the shower”, Sam said from the bathroom. Blaine went there, while Rory opened the cupboards. Not much space, who would have guessed.

“Well, I wonder how the girls will cope with that.”

“Puck will _so_ not stay with the girls”, Finn said. He jumped down and left the room. “I’m going to Mr. Schue!”

Finn was right. Puck didn’t stay with the girls. He would have been kicked out by Santana if Quinn would have let him in in the first place. But she didn’t. So he went to Mr. Schue, told him all about the situation and also that Kurt was trying to get away with living with girls.

Mr. Schue interrupted his own setting in and went to the house lady. She gave him another room for two, to which he sent Puck. Kurt was making more problems, he was refusing to leave the cabin. When Finn arrived, Mr Schue met him at the door.

“Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue! Wait!” A wild Puck appeared behind the teacher. “I have decided that I don’t care about Kurt. I’m okay with being alone in my room.”

“You have your own room?” Finn asked. “Whaaat?”

“Hehehe.”

“Mr. Schue!” Finn ran after his teacher. “Can I live with Puck?”

“I told Kurt no mixed-gender cabins!”

“Oh come on, better than putting him and Blaine together. They will have gay sex.”

Mr. Schue stopped and thought.

“Well, true, okay. But that doesn’t change anything. You go back to your cabin, I’ll put Puck together with Mike and Artie.”

Only fair, Finn then thought, living with a handicapped person was just as bad as living with an Irish one.

When he went back he came along the girls’ cabins. The Cheerios’ door was closed but the second one was left ajar. So Finn went in. In here several people were screaming and he didn’t understand a word.

Tina came into the room, saw him and ran back screaming “BOY IN OUR HOUSE!”

This brought out Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, suddenly all standing there and staring at him.

Finn raised a hand. “Uhm, hello. Just checking in.”

A hair brush hit him on the head and fell down clacking.

“Okay.”

Finn retreated and closed the door. Everybody in the room congratulated Mercedes for this creative use of a hair brush, then they went on having a naked pajama party.

(In Finn’s head.)

And yes, Kurt had breasts, too. (In Finn’s head.)

Finn went on the path, birds whistling everywhere, trees waving in the wind. Other than that it was really quiet, way too quiet for Finn’s taste. No one was screaming around, no cars or other traffic, what was the meaning of life anyway?

“The girls are having a naked pajama party!” Finn said when he entered the cabin.

“I knew it, I knew it!” Rory screamed from the bedroom. A few seconds later he rushed past Finn and left the house.

“Is that true, my friend?” Sam asked. He was hovering in front of the fire place. Finn sat down on the couch and observed the nonsense actions of his super-blond friend.

“What exactly are you doing?”

“Trying to make a fire.”

“It’s summer.”

“I know.”

Finn let his gaze wander. Pretty neat, this cottage. And they were here all summer long. Fantastic. He would get laid, he felt it in his bones.

“Sam, can I ask you something?”

“Mh?”

“Are you…” Finn stopped and looked around. “Where’s Blaine?”

“Mh?”

“That guy that Kurt brought with him a few months ago.”

“Oh, he’s unpacking.”

Finn got up, closed the door to the hallway and silently walked back to the couch.

“Are you a virgin?” he then whispered.

Sam succeeded in making a fire, even though it was only on his face.

“What?”

“Cause, I know how we can get laid. By girls. From girls.” Finn frowned. Which one sounded righter?

“Girls?”

“Haha, if I only think of Puck having to live right under Mr. Schue’s nose! Maybe it’s good he’s actually not here. And Blaine will be over at Kurt’s all the time. So we can have straight parties here. Do you get my drift, man?”

“I guess so.”

Finn sighed. Yeah, sometimes Sam was slow. It was okay as long as he didn’t interfere with Finn’s girls anymore. He was sure Quinn and Rachel could lay down their twist for one night so they could have a threesome.

Man. Finn had so great ideas, man!

 

 


	2. The Fireman

 

“I’m going to Mr. Schue!” Rachel announced as she stepped into the front room. Nobody reacted. But when Rachel left the cottage she heard screams from the left and decided to pay their neighbors a visit. After all it was always good to know who was living next to you.

Also, she wanted to know who could hit the high C perfectly like that.

When she entered the door, two boys were dancing on the carpet in front of the couch, and another one in the door watched them with his forehead in frowns.

“What are you doing?” Rachel asked loudly.

“Sam tried to burn our cabin!” Finn said, his finger pointing at the blond.

“It was an accident!” Sam said. “I was trying to start a fire.”

“But why? Why?” Finn asked.

“Guys… it was only a spark on the carpet”, Blaine said. “You’re so overreacting.”

“For the camp fire!” Sam said.

“You’re such an _idiot!_ ” Finn grunted. “From now on you are forbidden to go near fire or something the like.”

“Really, just a spark.”

“You can’t forbid me anything!”

“I can because I’m the cabin’s leader.” Finn squared his shoulder. Rachel was so fascinated by the boy’s stupidness that she sat down on the dinner table and watched them.

“And who decided that?” Sam asked. “No. We need a fair election. Where’s Rory?” He looked around as if he expected the Irish boy to jump out from behind the door.

“Rachel can be Rory. Now, Rachel, Rory, who do you vote for?” Finn asked.

“Uhm… myself” Rachel said the only answer that was right to this question.

“I vote for Finn”, Finn said, crossing his arms. He looked at Blaine, who silently sighed and shook his head.

“Really?”

“Just vote, man.”

“I guess I vote for me.”

“Naturally.” Finn nodded and looked at Sam, who had calmed down now.

He grinned and it wasn’t a good grin. At least not in Finn’s eyes.

“I vote for Blaine.”

“Damn it! That’s not how it works!” Finn said.

“Aaand we have a winner!” Sam pulled Blaine arm in the air, then he took the vase with flowers from the side table and gave it to Blaine.

“Here’s to Mr. President. Now, what’s your first decision as the cabin’s leader?”

Blaine seemed too confused as to what was going on. Finn groaned and went to bedroom. Rachel applauded, naturally, and added to her mental summer-to-do-list the point of ‘getting elected as Mrs. President of my cabin’.

“I can still deal with fire, right?” Sam said.

“What? Uh, yeah, I mean, it was just a spark”, Blaine said.

“Well done, boys, quite a show! I need to get going, though, I’m on my way to Mr. Schue!”

“Is that why you came here? To tell us?” Sam asked. “Should we all come to the main house?”

Blaine put the flowers back on the table. “We would have gotten a call if so.”

“No, I need to talk about the program”, Rachel said. “And, well, I came here to see who cried that high.”

“Finn, it was Finn”, Sam said. “Right, Blaine?”

“I don’t know, you cried, too.”

“But not as high. Hey, Rachel, should I walk you? So you don’t get lost in the forest?”

“I can find my way just fine! But thanks. Not all boys are as mindful and courteous as to offer their services to a lady. Nowadays it seems that boys don’t care about girls anymore.”

“Oh, you’re wrong! Just now Finn told me he wants to invite girls to a party.”

“Is that so? How nice”, Rachel said, only rolling her eyes on the inside. She straightened her skirt and nodded goodbye to the boys before she left the cabin.

When the door closed Blaine sighed and sat down on the couch.

“That’s how it’s going to be, right? The noisy people will party every night and during days everybody will be too tired to concentrate on the exercises.”

“Uhu”, Sam said, not so enthusiastic about the won election anymore. He went to the supposedly whole in the carpet, hovered down and inspected it.

“Just a tiny black spot”, he said.

“No shit, Sherlock”, Blaine mumbled.

Sam cleared his throat, got up and stared longingly at the fire lighter. He wanted to be able to light a bon fire. He would be so cool, so great, the best of them all because Finn and Puck would not bother to do this. It would be Sam’s task and after this summer when they all thought back to these days they would say ‘Ah right, Sam, oh, remember how he could light the best fires ever?’

Sam realized Blaine was talking and turned around to him.

“What?”

“I said I left enough space in the left closet for your things.”

“Closet?” Sam frowned. “What for? I have my suitcase under the bed.”

“You will want some kind of arrangement. After all we’ll be here a few weeks and clothes have to get washed and so on.”

Sam scratched his head. His mum did the laundry. Okay, she wasn’t here, so… huh.

Meanwhile Blaine had wandered to the dinner table and knocked on the wall next it.

“Okay, that’s weird.”

“What is?”

“Here’s a locked door.”

“Whaaat?”

Sam hurried to Blaine and, very mildly of course, shoved him aside.

“Oh my God! Here’s a locked door! FINN! COME HERE!”

“IS THAT AN ORDER BECAUSE IT SURE SOUNDED LIKE SAM WHO IS _NOT_ THE LEADER OF THIS CABIN!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Such a baby.”

He felt the locked door that really was just wood like all of the other doors and walls. Still… why was it locked? Not cool!

“I bet it’s the kitchen”, Blaine said.

“What? No! That’s… that can’t be.”

“Why not? It makes sense. Why shouldn’t here be…”

“No, no.” Sam shook his head and sat down on the bench. Blaine wasn’t always right. Sure this was a door behind that a treasure was hidden.

“Well. I think I’ll go take a look what the others are doing”, Blaine said, going to the main door.

“Is it true that you came to McKinley because of Kurt?”

Blaine stopped and looked at Sam. “How… Well, yeah, we were together. Why?”

“Because no one ever tells what’s going on! I mean, when Santana is dating somebody, everybody knows. Same way when it’s over. Like me and Quinn. Everybody knows.”

“Knows what?”

“Finn and Rachel, same thing.”

“Uhm…”

“Puck and Laura. Tina and Artie. Rory and Sugar.”

“Well, now you know”, Blaine said.

“Of course everybody suspected it. Because, you know, who else would you two date, right? No one else is gay.”

“Guys not from the Glee club…?”

“Hahaha, right. Okay, let’s go see what Rory is doing.”

When Sam found out that Rory was eating cookies with the girls and Kurt, he immediately texted Finn about it. Just to let him know.

At the time of this event Finn was chilling on his bed, music in his ears so he wouldn’t hear Sam in the next minutes. They would have to do a new election, this time with the real Rory around. And Finn would tell Rory to vote for him and in return he would have him Vice President. Blaine was so not suited for being the speaker of the house, and Sam even less. Ha!

At the same time Puck was giggling evil in his very own room. He had told Mr. Schue that he was a heavy snorer, sleep walker and shouter at the same time. Since Brittany had explained to Mr. Schue why she only had brought Cheerios uniforms as clothing, Santana had complained about the too small bathroom and Rachel had talked at him about whatever without a break it might have been that Mr. Schue had only agreed to get rid of Puck. Which worked perfectly for Puck.

Then he went over to Mike and Artie and jumped on their bed.

“Hey, gays! Guess what I’m doing? Sleeping on my own, hahahah!”

Puck’s phone rang and he answered it.

“Hey, what’s up, bro?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Finn asked.

“WHAT? NO! Man! What the hell?”

“My cabin mates are crazy, all of them! They are trying to get to me I swear!”

“Do I care?” Puck asked and then ended the conversation. Ph. No, he didn’t.

Then he called Finn back.

“Hey, bro, tonight party at your place. I bring the alcohol.”

“Okay.”

But of course this was exactly what Mr. Schue expected and had sworn to get under control. And, clever as he was, he used their own methods. During the dinner in the main house he announced a party with a bon fire.

At that point Sam Evans started to cry.

“Are you okay, Sam?” Mr. Schue asked a bit startled. But only a bit. He had experienced everything weird with this Glee club that was human possible.

“Yes, I’m… yes.” Sam wiped a tear from his eye.

“He’s very emotional about bon fires”, Blaine explained.

“It was more than just a spark”, Finn mumbled while continuing to eat.

“So, will there be alcohol or what?” Puck asked.

“That’s the next point. There will be some beer…”

Loud cheering from most of the group. Rachel Berry crossed her arms and looked around, unpleased with the behavior of her fellow students.

Sam Evans stood up.

“Mr. Schue. We should officially elect a fire starter. Everybody gets a vote.”

Of course Sam had a plan. He knew everybody would vote for themselves, as usual in Glee club. But he had talked to Blaine and made him promise to vote last, and to vote for Sam. As a thank you for the cabin leadership thingy.

Blaine didn’t care about who started the fire.

Nor did anybody else.

“Mr. Kennedy will do that”, Mr. Schue said, while a green pea hit Sam’s blond head.

“Stop throwing food, Puck”, Mr. Schue said. “Now, as I was saying… Sam, you can sit down. As I was saying… Sam?”

Sam had started to walk out. He banged the door behind him and everybody in the kitchen was too confused too make comments.

“What is going on?” Mr. Schue asked.

“I don’t care”, Puck said. “Now, about the beer?”

Finn put a hand into the air. “Mr. Schue, as you have seen, Sam is crazy. I am not comfortable to live in a cabin with a crazy person. What if he starts a fire in the middle of the night? He will kill us all! The forest would burn down! The whole city even!”

“Finn, calm down. This will not happen.”

“I go and talk to Sam, Mr. Schue, I’m a good talker. Most of the time”, Rory said.

“Yes, please talk some sense into him.”

By this point Mr. Schue regretted not having taken Mr. Pillsbury as a second teacher. She was good with such situations, while Mr. Schue himself still didn’t get what it was all about in the first place.

Rachel lifted her hand.

“Mr. Schue! I don’t understand your support for such inappropriate behavior! We are here for vocal and dance training, and drinking booze will only harm this intent!”

“I agree”, Kurt said. “Shouldn’t you forbid this? You’re the teacher, after all.”

“Just hear me out, would you?” Mr. Schue said. “The beer is limited, everybody gets only two bottles. No more. I’m doing this to make sensible drinkers out of you. If I’d forbid it you’d go and drink somewhere unattended and I can’t allow that.”

Kurt mumbled, Puck laughed quietly. As if they wouldn’t drink on after the official party, come on! Two bottles, please. His baby sister drank two bottles of beer for breakfast through her mummy’s breast milk. They could do better than that.

He winked at Finn, and then Rory Flannigan came back into the room.

“Mr. Schue, I can’t find Sam.”

“Oh God”, Schue sighed. He already saw it. They would have to search for the missing student hours and hours, the whole night. And at dawn they would find his body swimming in the lake, head down. And it would be his fault to not have brought a second teacher. But this place was no place for Mrs. Pillsbury and the only other volunteer had been Sue Sylvester.

As if.

“Let him cry”, Puck said. “Such a weirdo. My baby sister doesn’t cry that much.”

“This is the first time Sam cried in Glee club apart from the one time Mercedes sang ‘Another day in paradise’”, Rachel reminded him. “Probably because it had made him think of being homeless.”

“Given the fact that he’s only in our club for a few months it’s like he cried the day he walked in”, Puck said. “Who said we can even trust him? We don’t _know_ him.”

“He stole my girlfriend”, Finn threw in, just for fun.

“Oh, get over yourself”, Quinn said. “You weren’t that great anyway.”

“Why would you even care? You said it doesn’t matter since you have me now!” Rachel said.

“Uhm…” Finn stared at the girls and looked a bit stupid.

Meanwhile Rory had sat down again and put some chicken wings on his plate. Mr. Schue seemed to be finished, so he could continue eating.

“Where have you looked?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, well, everywhere”, Rory said. “Except for under the pillows.”

“What pillows?”

“In the living room.”

“Sam probably went outside”, Blaine said. “Have you been to our cabin?”

“That far? Come on, I’m still hungry!”

Blaine rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he should go and look for their cabin mate, and thus leave Kurt’s side. But then again, being always available wasn’t the best thing to do when to win someone back, right? Maybe it was a good idea to engage a bit more with the other Glee club members and not only Kurt. Right? Hm… hard question, so hard.

Kurt, who had been ignoring Blaine the whole meal long (to make sure he didn’t get any false hopes of getting back together) stared at Finn, impressed how much he could have in his mouth and still talk. Yes, he was over Finn for a long time but in moments like these his old fascination came back. But if to crush on football players Sam Evans would be the better choice. He had at least some gayness in him, no one could convince Kurt otherwise.

So he got up.

“Okay, okay. I’ll look after Sam. Poor boy.”

“What a coincidence, I was just going to go after him, too”, Blaine said, immediately jumping up.

“Really, were you?” Kurt frowned but Blaine just nodded and left the table.

“Are you coming?”

“Mh, you know what, it’s better when only one goes. I will talk Mr. Schue into letting Sam start the bon fire”, Kurt said. “Just go on.”

Drying someone’s tears was good, making his dreams come true was better.

Outwitted by his own ex! Oh, clever, Blaine thought, as he left the house. Sometimes he had the feeling Kurt didn’t like him anymore, not even as a friend. But that was just his pessimism talking. Soon things would get better.

 


	3. The Attempt to Party

 

And Sam? Well, he had realized what an embarrassment it was to cry over a fire. To cry at all when Puck, Quinn and Santana were around. He would get punished for it, he knew it. The only way to turn this summer into _his_ summer was now to become a sexy fire-fighter. Never mind who started it! But if things got out of hand, who would save them all? Sam!

So he took Finns Laptop, booted it and opened the browser. But it remained offline. No connection! How could he know how to fight a fire without Google? Man!

“Uhm… Sam? Oh God.”

“God hates me, buhuhuhu!”

Sam couldn’t bring himself to lift his forehead from the table but he felt someone sitting down next to him. This was even more embarrassing. Probably the whole Glee club was standing in the door, watching his nervous break-down.

“Shh. It’s okay.”

A hand rubbed over Sam’s back, so he knew it wasn’t Finn. Finn would have taken the Laptop and screamed at him for taking it.

“I’m… I mean… it’s not okay!” Sam cried a bit more. He sat up and looked at the door. It was closed, the room empty. Good. Then he saw it was Blaine sitting there. Weird. Sam would have guessed Rory was the one who cared enough.

“It’s gonna be okay”, Blaine said. “Kurt will talk to Mr. Schue, and he’s good in talking.”

“He will?”

Blaine nodded.

“Everybody is laughing about me, aren’t they?”

“No, Sam, no one… well… maybe Puck… but…”

“I knew it. I knew it.”

“Don’t listen to them.”

“ _Them!_ Who else?”

“It’s not easy being the new guy. I’m even a shorter time here than you, and I’m gay. No one is talking to me but do you think I let that take my buzz away?”

Sam frowned. “Are you making this about you?”

“All I’m saying is don’t let them get to you. You’re strong, you can do it. And in the end it’s you who laughs.”

Sam bit his lip and stared at the table. “But they are my friends.”

“Some of them, sure.”

Blaine patted Sam’s shoulder. He wore one of his summer shirts, plaid of course. He had brought like twenty plaid shirts and only a few non-plaid. No jeans, of course. This was summer, man, all of his shorts were, well, short and funny. It would impress the ladies for sure.

“Blaine, what do you know about being a fire-fighter?”

-

It was still light when Mr. Kennedy started to arranged wood neatly in a circle. Kurt watched him with boredom as he drank his lemonade. No, he didn’t drink beer or other alcoholic drinks for that but Mr. Schue hadn’t give out the stuff yet, anyway. That was why Puck followed their teacher around like a puppy its owner. Finn, Artie and Mike sat over there at the shore of the lake, and Tina and Mercedes had joined them. The Cheerios had gone to their cot to ‘get ready’. Rory was still in the main house, God only knew why. He possibly couldn’t be eating still. Anyway, that left Kurt and Rachel on the bench of the porch, complaining about Mr. Schues teaching choices even though they had to admit it sounded clever. So they got from complaining to observing and it was Kurt who then opened the typical and much expected topic of all summer nights ever.

“So, still in love with Finn, or are you open for other experiences?”

“No, well, I’d prefer Finn but I’m not here for that. I will go to sleep not later than ten and get up at five to jog around the lake. What about you? Will you get together with Blaine?”

“Naah… Been there, done that.”

“What? You didn’t tell me!”

“And why should I? Have you ever cared for what I do? Anyway, it was an Easter fling so when he followed me to McKinley after it ended things got a little creepy.”

“Well, did you tell him there was no chance for any continuation of your little romantic bonding?”

“Uhm, not like that. More like… We’re on different schools, it would be too difficult… maybe if you were on McKinley with me.” Kurt shrugged.

“Oh, yeah, I see, that’s totally not leading him on or anything.” Rachel rolled her eyes. “You should make it clear now so he can move on.”

The sunlight was warm, not as hot as during the day but still very summerlike. A fire would be too much, Kurt thought. But it promised to be a good summer. And he wanted to enjoy it. Maybe in the nearby town were some boys he could flirt with. After all, that was what the summer was about. No matter what Rachel said.

-

“You have to loosen it up, dude.”

“What do you mean?”

Blaine knew nothing about firemen, and Blaine knew nothing about getting laid. It was obvious from his styling choices. So first Sam pointed at the bowtie.

“Put that thing away, man. We’re on vacation.”

“Uh… okay.” Blaine detached the bow tie and laid it on the table. Sam checked out the rest of his outfit.

“Isn’t it too hot in there?” he asked, gesturing at the cotton vest Blaine wore over a white shirt.

“I…”

“And what about your hair?”

“What about it?”

Sam squinted his eyes. “Well, you said Kurt takes you for granted. Maybe he wouldn’t if he saw a new you, a hotter version, you know?”

Blaine crossed his arms. “Are you saying I’m not hot?”

“You have something going, sure, but… Can I?” Sam asked without waiting for an answer and pushed his fingers into Blaine’s hair. His original thought had been to destroy the site parting but he had to discover that he couldn’t move anything. Instead, his hand got stuck.

“Uhm… that’s a bit awkward now…”

“What the hell?” Blaine pulled on his arm. “Take your hand off my hair!”

“What do you use, lime?” Sam pulled as hard as he could and when he had his hand back, he had a few black hairs in it. He offered them to Blaine.

“Oh my God! What!? Oh God!” Blaine got up and ran into the bathroom.

Naturally, Sam followed him. While Blaine searched hastily through a toilette bag, Sam turned on the water and grasped a bottle of shampoo that was standing there (probably Finns).

It wasn’t easy, mainly because Blaine struggled really hard to not let his hair touch the water.

“Hey, you asked me for styling tips! Just relax. I will make you hot, man. Kurt will drool the moment he sees you. And you have to ignore him then, always remember to ignore him. Flirt with me instead.”

“Let it beee!”

“Stop struggling!”

No, it wasn’t easy at all. Half an hour later the bathroom was flooded, their clothes were wet but Blaine’s hair was clean. And curly, man, was it curly.

“Okay, I see now why you use gel.”

“I told you! Man!” Blaine took a gel bottle out of his bag.

“Wait! Let me do it, please! The flat look might work for school but not for a party.”

Reluctantly, Blaine let him. Sam started to get why girls needed hours to get ready for a party. They probably dressed each other, and that took some time.

-

Quinn was wearing a short, pink dress that complimented her legs and… and what else, Sam couldn’t say, he only saw the legs.

“Okay, relax, keep cool”, Blaine said to himself as they were approaching the ‘party’. Sunset had begun and the fire had been lightened (a quick look to Sam showed he was too busy drooling over girls to notice) and their friends sat around, drinking. Kurt was sitting on one of the chairs around the fire, and Blaine directed his eyes elsewhere. Ignore him, right. Flirt with Sam instead, right.

Not that it would be hard.

The blond had let Blaine pick out his outfit. His wardrobe was horrible so Blaine had given him a black shirt of his own. It was only a bit tight, and with sleeves rolled up nobody would notice. The part of skin revelaed of his abdomen only distributed to his hotness. And his hair, Blaine had put some gel into it and given it a ‘fresh out of bed’ look.

So hot.

“There they are! What have you been doing, crying all the time?” Puck asked as he discovered the new comers.

“Haha.” That was all Sam would say to it. He went to Puck, who was guarding the box with beer and took two bottles out of it.

“Oh, Evans.” Puck sighed. “I only let you take those because you two have obviously tried to dress up or something like that. Must be a gay thing to do but I appreciate it. Now go out of my sight if you don’t want me to comment on your childish action from earlier.”

Sam pulled a face and went to Finn. That is, after he had pressed a bottle into Blaine’s hand and pulled him away from staring at Kurt.

Finn and Rory were sitting on tree stumps at the shore, both smoking cigarettes.

“You’re disgusting”, Sam greeted them. “Especially you, Rory, I expected so much more from you.”

“What, I have to try everything American!”

“Uhu.”

“Now that we all have gathered here”, Finn said, standing up and ceremonial holding on to his beer bottle, “We should take an official election of our cabin’s leader.”

“Uh… we already did”, Sam said. “Blaine won, remember?”

“Rory wasn’t there.”

“Uh… yes, he was.”

“He was eating cookies at the girl’s house.” Finn threw Rory a reproachful glare but Rory didn’t care. That memory was forever his now.

Meanwhile Rachel squinted her eyes at Sam, suspecting him to be the one having hit the high C earlier. Because Finn couldn’t sing like that, sad but true.

“Blaine is _so_ annoying”, Kurt complained.

“How so? Because he isn’t talking to you and undressing Sam with his eyes?”

“Sam was mine first, too.”

“Ah, I get it. You stay behind alone and you don’t like that. But if you ask me you should be glad. Love affairs are way too distracting. We are here to work on our voices and our performances. Some could also need some work on their bodies”, Rachel said not-so-secretly glancing at Kurt.

“Hey, I eat my vegetables!” Kurt said.

“But do you also work out?”

“Sometimes.” Kurt shrugged. It was a lie. He didn’t have time to work out and his metabolism kept him in shape just fine, thank you very much.

“I will wake you up tomorrow so we can run together”, Rachel decided.

“Mh, let’s wait and see.”

Brittany was the only one who was wearing clothes that you saw her in every day, her Cheerios uniform. Santana’s dress was even shorter than Quinn’s and she was the best in looking bored yet sexy anyway. She didn’t need to sweet talk her way to any boys. Puck might be talking to Quinn right now but at the end of the day – or night – Santana would be the one making out with him. Naturally.

-

Mr Schue was very proud of his students who put out the fire and went to their cabins quietly as asked for at ten pm. Yes, even Puck got into his room and closed the door. Mr. Schue watched it for the next half an hour but it stayed shut. Good boy.

At the same time, on the main street.

“And how are we supposed to get into town, man?” Finn asked. “It’s like half an hour away.”

“Yeah, and on the way back we have to carry the heavy beer bottles”, Sam complained.

“You are such cry babies”, Puck said. He, of course, had fled through the window.

“Of course we are not walking”, Puck explained his plan. “I’m not stupid, I don’t waste an hour not partying. We hitch-hike!”

He went to the road and put out his thumb. The street stayed dark and silent.

Finn and Sam sat down on the sidewalk and played rock-paper-scissors.

Ten minutes later Puck kicked a stone, shouted from the pain it caused him and then hobbled back to the camp, with Finn and Sam following him.

“We can always party tomorrow”, Finn said.

“I will not go to sleep at eleven pm!”, Puck said.

“How about eleven am?”, Sam asked. Nobody answered him.

Eventually they came to the woods where the cabins were. Naturally, it was dark and scary and Finn wondered why the camp was built that way. So stupid to leave teenagers unattempted in the wood, that’s how every horror movie ever stared.

“Oh no!”, he said. “I think the hosts are psychopaths who want to kill us.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because the forest is so dark.”

“Oh yeah sounds logically”, Sam nodded.

Puck didn’t have time to think about getting murdered because he already saw the first cabin where three fine girls were in. Lights were on.

“Okay, this is where I get off, bye gals!”, he said and ran up the stairs.

“If you get kicked out don’t come running to us”, Finn said.

“Yeah!” Sam nodded. “We’ll be barricated and won’t let anyone enter our cabin at night.”

“You are so stupid”, Puck snickered, then he opened the door, went into the cabin and shut the door. Since there were no screams Finn and Sam assumed he would be fine and they went to their own little house.

 

 


	4. The Attempt to not Party

On the next morning everybody was up bright and early at nine am, and Mr Schue’s pride continued. Ha, he didn’t need no secondary teacher to watch over his group. He was the best leader of geeky teenagers there was!

“Okay, here’s the plan”, Puck told Finn at the other end of the table. “We do whatever stupid thing Mr. Schue has planned for today, then we make a trip to the town and get enough alcohol for the rest of the summer.”

“Yeah.” Finn grinned and they high-fived.

“Of course this means we will have to carry pretty much bottles and we have to ask people like Hummel and Anderson to help us carry them.”

“Why wouldn’t they, because they are gay?”

“Because they are _lame”_ , Puck said. “Right along with Evans and the Irish One. So basically all of your cabin mates. You ask them.”

“And you Kurt?”

“No, you can make Anderson ask him.”

“And what are you doing?”

“The most important thing: I’m going to get the camp owner to borrow me his car.”

“Uuh, good luck with that.”

“No biggie. I’ll just tell him you need drugs for your diarrhea.”

“I’m just thinking, Puck, when we have a car wouldn’t it be better for the two of us to go to town alone? More boys will take up space. They can help us with carrying when we come back, and of course distract Mr. Schue.”

“Wow, Finn, that wasn’t half as dumb, what am I saying, it wasn’t one hundred percent as dumb as you look.”

“Thanks.” Finn smiled happily.

“Boys meeting after breakfast, spread the word”, Puck said to Kurt who sat next to him and actually stared at him.

“Are you insane? Apart from the fact that you have spoken so loud even Mr. Schue probably heard you we are not here to get drunk every night!”

“I think Hummel is out”, Puck said. “But we still have all those other gays.”

“And Mike and Artie”, Finn said.

“Yeah, but Mike is Asian and Artie is in a wheelchair.”

“So?”

“So obviously Artie can’t help us carry and Mike doesn’t even drink because of his genetic mutation that causes him trouble metabolizing alcohol!” Puck rolled his eyes. “What do you even know?”

“He could still help us carry it”, Finn suggested.

Further among the table Kurt turned to Rachel.

“Are you still of the opinion that you want to marry Finn?”

“Not once have I uttered the word of marriage in regards to him. I just spoke of _love_ and _bound for eternity_ ”, Rachel corrected her best gay.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had had a really good girl’s night. Of course they had thrown Puck out pretty fast, who needed boys anyway, and then had a threesome. Well, okay, the latter at least in Puck’s mind, because what other reasons would girls have to not get it on with him?

Then there were those rare Gleeks who couldn’t wait for the program to start. Among them were Mercedes and Tina, both very eager to become a better singer. There was Rachel, of course, who had not managed to wake Kurt up earlier to join her in her run around the lake. She had met Sam there, though, and since he hadn’t seen her followed him secretly. He hadn’t done any suspicious but someday he would. Sooner or later everybody would.

Sam on the other hand had not run because of the program but because he had eaten too much the night before.

And then there were Blaine and Rory. Both were okay with being here but they also wouldn’t have minded being back at home.

“Dadadadadadaaaaaaaaadadadad”, Sam hummed on his way out of the main house. He had eaten fruits, salad, and fruit salad so he knew he would have a good day.

“Well”, Mr. Schue said as they all gathered round in front of the house. He was about to train them like a pro when a mini van drove onto the mud, drove beside him and splittered said mud onto him, then parked abruptly.

Out came Mrs Sue Silvester.

“Coach, coach, hello!” Brittany jumped up and down, she had really missed the Coach.

Everybody else had not.

“Hello you lame loser, and hello lazy Glee students”, Sue said extra melodramatic. She pointed at Mr. Shue.

“Did you really think you would get away with not taking a secondary teacher with you? Luckily, I had to work at the emtpy, closed school and accidentally saw your organisation plans…”

“They were in my office, which was locked”, Mr. Shue said.

“Details, details”, Sue said. “The point is, I immediately called Principal Figgins and he sent me here. You are welcome.”

“I didn’t say thank you.”

“But you should have. You should have.” Sue squinted her eyes at him. Then she turned to the van, got out a sports bag and shut the door with a loud bang.

“Don’t start without me”, she said, then went to the house.

“Oh man… that’s gonna take out the fun of everything”, Finn complained.

But Rachel, of all people, clapped her hands in excitement.

“Oh, she’s going to torture us with voice training!”

“That’s not good”, Kurt said.

“Can someone kill me?” Rory asked.

“I would but I’m traumatized myself”, Blaine said.

“People, the coach is not bad”, Brittany said.

“So, I think we all agree we need to have our little drinking games tonight, right?”, Puck said.

“Don’t drink and drive!” Sam said.

“Thank you for reminding me why you are categorized as lame.”

“Hey, guys, we will survive this”, Mercedes said. “Like we survive everything.”

Mr. Schue wiped mud off his face.

“Okay, we will meet again in half an hour. Class dismissed”, he said.

Immediately, they all went to their cabins. Most people to get into bed and sleep more.

Finn was one of those people. His cabin mates had other problems, though.

Sam, for one, still hadn’t solved the riddle of the hidden door. It was locked! Man!

While he stood in front of it, staring and mumbling, Blaine and Rory said down on the couch and had a conversation about Irish politics.

“You know, I’m at least a quarter Irish myself”, Blaine said. “This is so interesting.”

“Yeah, you tell me! I didn’t know that the thing with the treasure at the end of the rainbow was true myself.”

“I’m of part Irish decent, too”, Sam called.

“Everybody is”, Rory nodded.

“Well, not everybody…” Blaine said. He couldn’t lay out the details of ancestry and genealogy, though, since there was a knock on their door.

“Oh God. Oh no!” Sam jumped to the bank at the table and sat down, breathing fast.

“I have been sitting here all morning long”, he said when Rachel and Kurt entered.

“I don’t care”, Kurt said.

“And I know it’s not true since you were in the house just ten minutes ago”, Rachel said.

“Anyway, we are here to ask you a favor”, she continued, placing herself in front of the fireplace. She took a deep breath, but then frowned.

“Sam, can you get over here? I don’t want to shout. And where is Finn? Can you get him?”, she asked Kurt.

He could. So a minute later Sam and Finn also sat on the couch, which was crowded now. They all looked at Rachel, who very much liked standing in front of a crowd.

But then Kurt spoke up!

“Puck is out to turn this merry Glee summer into a brainless drinking experience”, he said.

“Yay!” Finn raised a hand.

Kurt shook his head. “No yay. Not good.”

“Oh.”

“We need this, guys!” Rachel pleaded. “If we want to win Regionals - and I think we all agree we do - than we need to start getting better right now! In fact, we should have started yesterday already. This camp is the perfect opportunity and we cannot let Puck ruin this.”

“Puck will ruin it, no matter what”, Finn said.

“Alcohol has very many hidden calories”, Rachel said, mysteriously looking at Sam. The blond guy gulped.

“I’m against it.”

“I’m not”, Rory said. “I want to do it the American way. That’s why I’m here.”

“I don’t really care”, Blaine said. “I mean, I can have fun without booze but I’m also not declined to having a drink here and there.”

“But I am!” Kurt said.

“Oh, well, yeah, me too.” Blaine nodded quickly.

“This makes three against Rory”, Rachel counted.

“But I…” Finn wanted to speak but Rachel shushed him. So he didn’t.

“Nobody of this cabin will help Puck getting this stuff called alcohol, right?”, Rachel said.

“Right”, the boy’s choir echoed.

“Fine. Very good.” Rachel nodded satisfied. Now she only needed to get the Cheerleader on board, which might get hard.

When Rachel and Kurt were gone nobody moved for a second.

“What just happened?” Finn asked.

“We were tricked, I believe”, Blaine said. “Used for our admiration and then cruelly left behind.”

“Damn”, Finn whispered.

“I don’t like this”, Rory said. He got up, partly because he was feeling like Blaine was sitting on his lap.

“I will look for Puck and team up with him. I am your enemy, now, boys, because I am not as vulnerable as you are because of this stupid thing called love!”

“I’m not vulnerable, nor in love”, Blaine said. He got up, too, and stood beside Rory.

“I will join you because I have to show Kurt I am over him.”

“Hey, I’m rebelling here, and that is a lone wolf thing”, Rory said. “Do not follow me. You have made your choice, and now I make mine.”

“I’m not even in love, either”, Finn said as the cabin door fell shut.

“I’m just sensible.” Sam shrugged.

“I… am over Kurt”, Blaine said, still standing on the same spot.

“And we do believe you”, Finn nodded.

“Maybe you should get another lover”, Sam suggested. “Like some hot, local stranger.”

“I was being sarcastic”, Finn said. “I don’t believe him. Blaine would never, ever have another lover.”

“Kurt wasn’t my first one and he will not be my last one!” Blaine said. Enthusiastically, he went to the door and left the cabin.

“So… who are you after? Quinn, then?” Sam asked. “Cause I could try it with Rachel, if you like.”

“Why would I like it?” Finn said.

“I’m just saying maybe we should make an agreement instead of stealing each others girls all the time.”

“Rachel as well as Quinn never was yours!” Finn exclaimed. He jumped up. “And they never will be! I will make them both love me and have a poly… am… multiple love relationship with me. Bye!”

And he, too, left. Sam was alone in the cabin now, and he was close to crying. He also wanted a girl, it so wasn’t fair that Finn got two and he didn’t get anybody.

He had tried it with Santana but she was way too dominant for him. So there was only one option left. And it was called Brittany.

So Sam went over to the girl’s cabin and knocked.

After a few seconds the door was opened slowly, carefully. A distrustful Santana looked at Sam.

“Ouff, you’re not Berry.”

“No?” Sam said.

“Well, I hope not.” Santana looked up and down, then opened the door and stepped back.

“Are you here to tell us we shouldn’t drink?”, she asked.

“No, I am here to announce Brittany that I am going to court her.”

Santana broke into laughter. Sam folded his arms and waited until she was done. This happened pretty quickly, and she stepped to him, a finger boring into his chest.

“If you as much as look at her I will torture you the Lima highs way”, she said. “Got it?”

“So I shouldn’t?”

“You shouldn’t.” Her voice was alarmingly calm.

Sam gulped.

“But all the good girls are taken.”

Santana squinted her eyes. “How about you stop thinking with your dick and start using your brain? You do have a brain, Evans, don’t you?”

“Yes?”

“Good.”

She closed the door. Sam still stood a few more moments in front of it, not sure what Santana had ordered him to do. No one can switch on their brains just like that. His name wasn’t Einstein, and he had better things to do, anyway.

-

At the same time Rory had gotten lost. All he had wanted to do was find Puck and be a cool boy. Instead, he didn’t see the cabins anymore, was surrounded only by green trees and an eerie quiet.

“Darn”, he cursed. “I must have gone the wrong way.”

So he turned around and thought that would be the way out. But as forests are, things are never that easy. Once a boy was lost in them he first had to solve three riddles and kiss a princess or something like that to get out.

Luckily, he found a girl only a few minutes later. She was sitting on a tree trunk that lay on the ground, a bottle in her hand and a cigarette in the other one.

“Oh my God!” Rory cried out. “How could you?”

Mercedes startled and threw all those things behind her.

“What? I am just sitting here, innocently and all.”

“Where did you get the booze?”, Rory asked.

“I’m not stupid, I packed some the minute Mr. Schue mentioned ‘camp’ and ‘nature’ in one sentence.”

“You might be my savior”, Rory said.

“That sounds very likely.” Mercedes nodded.

“And now… we have to make out.”

-

Finn had followed Rachel to the main house. Then he realised the mood she was in wasn’t a good for seducing and he turned back to the Cheerios cabin. Sam came down the stairs when Finn arrived.

“What is your business here?” Finn asked.

“Not your business!”

“I sure hope so! Quinn is mine, remember.”

“Pff.”

Without saying more Sam left. It confused Finn only a little. He went up the stairs and knocked, politeness was always good.

“With your brain”, Santana called from behind the door.

Finn frowned. Then he put his forehead against the wooden door and drove it a few times against it.

“Ouch”, he cursed, holding his hand. But it had worked, the door got opened.

“What the fuck?” Santana asked.

“You what the… Why should I knock with my brain?”

“Did you really just slam your head against the door?”

“Yeah?”

Santana stared at him. Then she turned around.

“Quinn, your dumb slave is here!”, she shouted.

Finn grinned. Yes! Success.

-

Blaine, too, had followed Rachel and Kurt. They had shortly talked to Santana, then had processed to the main house. Inside, Mr. Schue and Coach Silverster were fighting. Rachel tried to interrupt but Kurt wasn’t as stupid. He rolled his eyes and turned around, ready to find something to eat. Then he saw Blaine, who stood stupidly in the door and suddenly realized that he actually had gone out to find someone who is _not_ Kurt.

“Ooops”, he said.

“This will take some time”, Kurt said, making his way to the kitchen.

“Uhu, mhmh, you’re right”, Blaine said, following him.

“Good idea”, Kurt commended. “We should talk.”

“Yeah? Yes.” Blaine nodded, his puppy eyes almost popping out of his head. “Exactly what I thought.”

“So, uhm…” Kurt tried to formulate it in a nice way.

“Me, too!”

“What?”

“Uhm… you first.”

Kurt frowned. “I might have given some wrong signals. Like saying that if when we were at the same school we could continue to date. We can’t. I don’t want to. We’re over for good.”

Blaine nodded. “Exactly my thoughts.”

“Yeah?” Kurt was a tiny-whiny bit surprised.

“Have you seen Rachel?” Suddenly Sam popped in. He saw the food on the table and snack closer.

“Sh, we’re in the middle of an important conversation”, Kurt said.

“I am dating somebody else already anyway”, Blaine said. “That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

“What? Really?” Kurt did not believe it, no, not really. Because no one else from Glee club was gay. Well, except…

Kurt’s eyes grew wide open.

“You and _Sam???_ ”

“Yes, exactly!” Blaine nodded. It seemed that his head couldn’t stop doing that. He didn’t even know what Kurt was saying. He really should start listening some day soon.

“What?”, Sam said, mouth full of bacon. Damn it, that was totally ruining his diet.

“Oh, I should have known the minute we are over you jump at whoever is there”, Kurt said. “I can’t believe you. And I was actually thinking about trying it with you again.”

“Huh?” Blaine said. “You were?”

“Yes! But now you ruined it all. Goodbye Blaine!”

Kurt stormed out. Left of all his energy, Blaine sank down on a chair, while Sam snickered.

“I told you, not wanting someone makes them want you! Victory, yay!”

He held up his hand for a high-five. But Blaine simply stared at the bread in front of him. But the question of why no one had cleaned the table wasn’t one that would examined further in this story, though.

 

 

 


	5. The Attempt to Flirt

One hour later they were all running around the lake. The sun was - of course - shining right at them, making the heat of the day unbearable.

“And then he stormed off”, Blaine said, shaking his head.

“Really strange”, Mercedes commented. “Because all he has said so far is that he feels annoyed by you trying to win him back.”

“Oh”, Blaine said.

“I think it was a short-circuit reaction”, Tina said.

The three of them had never intended to actually jog. As long as Sue had been close to them they had pretended to but the Coach was pretty fast out of their view, shouting at her Cheerios and various other students so that Mercedes, Tina and Blaine had decided to walk. Slowly. Back to the camp. Because the way around the lake was like ten miles, come on, who would actually run all the way?

“So is it true, you and Sam?”, Mercedes asked.

Blaine shook his head, while Tina scoffed.

“Oh please, Sam is the least gay person on earth, maybe even the whole universe.”

“Really?” Mercedes frowned. “Because there are quite a few people who think he could turn gay for the right guy. Try to seduce him, Blaine!”

“I will not”, Blaine said. “I’m not that kind of gay.”

“What kind of gay?” Mercedes asked.

“Predatory-gay”, Blaine clarified.

“What does that even mean?” Tina asked.

“Would you call someone predator-straight just because they are trying to land with someone?”, Mercedes asked.

“Uh, no… but… uh…” Blaine shrugged. He had never questioned this phrase. In his first school where he had been bullied, the only guy accepting him for his sexuality had said he liked that Blaine wasn’t a ‘predatory-gay’. Since then, Blaine had been very proud of his prey-behavior.

“It seems like an excuse to me”, Tina said. “Why wouldn’t you be allowed to try and see if you have chances with someone?”

“Uh… stop asking weird questions!”, Blaine said.

“Oh, finally!” Mercedes sighed. In front of them the camp had appeared. No one was here already and they knew it would seem unlikely if they said they had been here first. So they did what everybody else would do. They walked back further, splashed their shirts with water to make it look like they had sweat and hid behind trees where they would only come out after everybody else had already arrived.

So clever, these guys!

“We need to go out in the town”, Mercedes continued their conversation. “Because I need to get to know not-Glee-guys.”

“Me too”, Tina nodded.

“I guess it wouldn’t be hard to get many people on board with that”, Blaine nodded.

“Aren’t we the best?” Mercedes asked. And yes, they really were.

-

Despite the fact that Rachel had already run the whole way around the lake this morning, she was leading… for like one mile. Then her legs gave up and her heart stopped beating. At least it felt that way when she clamped her chest and grasped for air, sitting down in the grass next to the path.

“Haha”, Santana and Quinn said when they passed her.

“Hi Rachel, are you tired?” Brittany asked.

“No, I think I’m dying.”

“Oh, okay. I will come to your funeral, I promise.”

And she also was gone. Luckily for Rachel, Sue Silvester had been in front of her so she could take her time dying.

Ten minutes after lying here Puck and Finn passed by. Running side by side, they both were sweating and breathing heavily, staring at the ground and didn’t notice her. Then followed Mike, Rory and Sam who were having a conversation while running slowly. Finally, Kurt came by and sat down next to her.

“Stupid, so stupid”, he complained. “It will take hours to run around the lake. What good does it do for our voice training?”

Rachel, who could breathe again, knew the answer and started explaining. Kurt soon interrupted her with the much more exciting story of Blaine having sex with random guys.

Half an hour later Rachel realized she didn’t have any chance of winning anymore, so why even participate at all?

“Let’s go back to the camp”, she suggested.

“Okay. This is stupid, anyway.”

“You mentioned.”

Soon they arrived at the camp and simply went to their cabin. Rachel was the first to shower so Kurt sat down at the kitchen table and decided to start journaling about this summer. The subject of his entry: Blaine’s promiscuity.

-

“To appear like we run all the time we have to get our faces really red”, Blaine explained while he did a hand-stand, his feet leaning against a tree.

Mercedes and Tina did see what he was doing but were not eager to copy him. And they didn’t think Coach Silvester would check, anyway. They would only appear very exhausted and drink a lot, that would be enough.

“How hasn’t Rachel come through yet?”, Mercedes asked from her hidden spot when Puck and Finn passed them. Hey, they were football players who were used to a ridiculous training routine.

“Maybe she’s cleverer than she seems”, Tina suggested.

She and Mercedes laughed.

“Is my face red yet?” Blaine asked.

“Nope, keep standing there.”

“Oh, there’s Mike!” Tina said. “He will be so impressed when I arrive at the camp the same time as he.”

She waited until Mike had passed them then burst onto the road and started running to reach him.

“And then there were two”, Mercedes said. She spotted the next guys, Rory and Sam, now walking.

“There is Rory”, she said. “Let me tell you, he was pretty weird earlier. Wanted to make out with me.”

“And?” Blaine had a hard time keeping up the conversation since all of his blood had flown to his head now and he was starting to get dizzy.

“I told him to fuck off, of course”, Mercedes said. “But for you I will sacrifice myself and distract him.”

“What?”

When the two boys had passed them Mercedes jumped onto the road.

“Help!” she cried. “We need help here.”

Rory and Sam came back.

“Actually, only one guy is needed”, Mercedes said. “Blaine has trouble getting back at his feet. You go help him, Sam, bye bye.”

She took Rory’s arm and they walked away. Sam on the other hand made his way through bushes and shrubs and then came to the tree were Blaine was leaning against upside down.

“Dude?” Sam frowned. “What…”

“A little help here?” Blaine pressed out. He had long forgotten how to use his legs.

“Yeah, of course.” Sam grasped Blaine’s ankles and slowly walked backwards until Blaine was lying on the ground.

“So, uhm, if I may ask…”

“No”, Blaine mumbled into the earth.

“Okay.” Sam scratched his head. “And now? Can you get up?”

“Just leave me. Ugh.” Blaine lifted himself up on his elbows. The earth was spinning as if he was drunk.

Sam sat down next to him and Blaine realized that he must, indeed, be drunk. Why else would this happen?

“I could carry you”, Sam offered.

“Or dreaming”, Blaine said. “That could be it, too.”

“Huh?”

Blaine let his head fall on the ground. Slowly his blood pressure was getting back to normal.

Naturally, the sun choose that time to disappear and heavy clouds came out. They dropped wet drops on the earth.

“Oh, no”, Blaine complained. “This could be real life after all.”

“Come on, dude”, Sam said. He placed his hand on Blaine’s arm and pulled at it. Blaine tried to get up, he really did, but his legs were wobbly. So Sam let go, rolled Blaine around and dragged him up by the shoulders.

“Would you be embarrassed to be carried like a girl? I could throw you over my shoulder, too” Sam said. “But that would put your face against my butt, and who would want that, right?”

“Right”, Blaine muttered. “I’m not embarrassed but I can’t ask that of you…”

“Well, too bad”, Sam said. He put one arm around Blaine’s shoulder and the other one under his knees. And just like that, he got up. Blaine quickly threw his arms around Sam and well, okay, maybe it was embarrassing after all. But also kind of… like… nice.

They were going through the rain, and Blaine had to suppress a relaxing sigh. He laid his head against Sam’s shoulder and enjoyed the view of the rain spotting on the lake. Although he was wet, Sam’s chest and arms kept him warm and he was really comfortable like that.

After a few minutes Sam stopped, breathing heavily.

“Let me down”, Blaine demanded.

“I just need a little break”, Sam said. But Blaine insisted, since he felt like new. So they walked the rest of the way.

Of course they were the only ones soaking wet when they entered the main house were they were told to gather after the running.

“The last losers”, Coach Sue called then.

“There was an accident and I had to carry Blaine”, Sam justified their late appearance.

“That makes it _worse_!” Sue said while everybody else just snickered.

“Lazy idiots”, she added.

“But…” Sam mumbled when she continued to preach the whole group.

“Don’t listen to her”, Blaine said. “I am very grateful for your help. You saved me.”

“Yeah… I really did, didn’t I? Without me you’d still be hanging from that tree.”

“Uh… yeah, that’s what I meant”, Blaine said. Then he turned away, shaking his head. That was it, he had tried to flirt but Sam wasn’t getting it. Straight.

-

Mr. Schue had forced Silvester to give them a break for cleaning up and then lunch, so half an hour later everybody was clean once again. Rachel and Kurt of course had been clean for much longer, and no one at all had missed them. For Kurt it was a sign that he from now on wouldn’t even try to fulfill Sue’s commands and for Rachel it was a sign that she wasn’t the star she wanted to be yet. Because elsewise everybody would have missed her.

After lunch Puck and Finn snuck away to finish their mission. The camp owner had refused to give Puck his car (what a surprise!) so they had to change their plan. It was actually Finn who had come up with their newest idea: taking a cab.

“It costs much money but it is worth it”, Puck said while sitting in the passengers seat.

They made the driver stop at the next best store and told him to wait. Then they went in and spent all of their last (non-cab) money for beer and such. Within less than an hour they were back at the camp.

The only problem now was to smuggle the booze to the cabins. First, they hid it in front of the camp in a bush. Then Puck guarded it while Finn had the important task to get helpers.

Sadly and also mysteriously, the cabins were empty. Huh, were would everybody be at two pm at Summer Camp?

Maybe the fact that loud singing came from the main house was a sign?

Finn sneaked in and followed the noise to a room upstairs. Then he stood in front of the closed door and didn’t know what to do.

Very accidentally then the door opened and Rory came out. Finn quickly hid so that none of the teachers inside could see him.

“Why are you out here?” Rory asked. “You should be in there.”

“Are you on team booze?”

“You know I am!”

“Well, then I need your help.”

-

In the evening most people were pleased with the day. Mr. Schue had given his students a great lesson, and managed to mostly not scream at Sue. Rachel was looking forward to more vocal lessons, preferably also the theoretic stuff. Puck was as calm as he could be, knowing this night the party would finally start!

Of course, due to their absence at the training session he and Finn had been ordered to do the dishes for a whole week. Puck was ready to pay the price so he did only complain as much as it was needed to not be suspicious. Finn wasn’t as ready to pay the price but what else could he do? And then there was Blaine who was displeased by the fact that apparently he wasn’t able to flirt. Yes, there were worse things in life but for him it was a great deal, okay?

Well, anyway it seemed that Kurt wanted him back so Blaine didn’t need to improve his flirtation skills as well as he didn’t need to worry about his appearance since Kurt already had seen some of Blaine’s not-so-good sides.

“See? Everything’s good. No worries”, he said and his mirror image nodded agreeing.

“So I can gel my hair like usually totally down”, he said. His mirror image held a new can of gel in one hand, nodded again and then - did nothing.

“What’s up, do it!”, Blaine said.

“I… I…” the mirror image stuttered.

“What? Everything’s fine.”

“But.. What if I… also want to… like… look if there is any other boy out there for me?”

Blaine’s jaw dropped.

“Excuse me? How often have you told me that Kurt is _it_? You changed schools for him, you hid your childish comics from him, you have become a sophisticated man, which means nothing else than that Kurt makes you a better person!”

“I know…” Mirror Blaine looked sad.

Real (and actually only) Blaine sighed.

“Okay, well, we don’t have to get back together with Kurt immediately. How about this: We can flirt with him - if we are able to - but also keep things open?”

Mirror-Blaine nodded shyly and finally opened the can.

-

“Why are we the only guests here at camp, anyway?” Sam complained when Finn and Puck laid out their party plans but also didn’t forget to remind him that all of the girls were not for him.

“Actually, I was wondering that too”, Finn said.

“And this is why you two are _so_ lame”, Puck explained. “Stop thinking and start partying, woohooo!”

He held up a beer bottle and imitated a wolf. While he was busy doing that Finn looked around carefully. They had hidden the booze in the forest in an hollow tree trunk and maybe it wasn’t the wisest thing to do to drive wild hunting animals towards them.

Sam, too, didn’t like the forest. It was such a raw, primordial force of nature that gave home to all kinds of organisms, natural as supernatural. So he’d like to go back to civilization, please.

“Why can’t we put the beer in the cabins?”, he asked. “It’s not colder outside.”

“But where would we put it?” Finn asked. “There is no room, that’s the problem. We only have the tiny closets and the bathroom, and well, we need both.”

“Mhmhmh.” Sam rubbed over his chin, hoping to look wise and clever.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?”, he said.

“What is?”

“Well, the hidden door, you small brain… person.”

Finn squinted his eyes at Sam.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, I was trying to be smart like Sherlock! He insults people all the time and gets away with it.”

“You don’t”, Finn told him. “But the door thing, yeah, let’s check that out. Puck?”

“Wooooooooooo…?”

“We might have found a better place to store the booze. Because you know, so we don’t have to send a drunk person at night here to get more beer?”

“Great, great. Let’s goooooooooooooooo.”

Finn frowned, Sam turned around speakless. Puck wasn’t even drunk and already behaving stupid. But well. Not everybody could be as smart as Sam.

 

 


	6. Spider Boys

“It has a lock”, Finn observed.

“So there must be a key”, Sam nodded. “But where?”

“Uh, the owner has it, dummies?”, Puck said. He sat at the table and inspected the bowl of fruits that stood there. He had nothing the like in his room. He wouldn’t eat it but unfair was unfair!

“Well, we should go and ask him, then”, Finn deducted.

“Won’t he ask why we want it?”, Sam said.

“We lie.” Finn shrugged.

“What are you doing there?”

Suddenly Blaine stood in the door, arms crossed. Also notable was the fact that his hair was not gelled down completely. A few locks stood out, really only a few.

Boys being boys, thought, they didn’t notice.

“We want to enter this room, obviously”, Finn said.

“Will you help us, Anderson?” Puck asked, while Sam squinted his eyes.

“Something is different. What is different?” he asked.

“About what?” Finn said.

“About Blaine, obviously.”

“He’s the same as always”, Puck said.

“You don’t have a say in that, you never even look at him”, Sam said. Then he looked at Finn, who shrugged.

“I think he’s the the same.”

“Anyway, how is this important right now?” Puck wanted to know.

“Where’s Rory? Wait, why is Sam helping us, isn’t he team no-booze?”

“I didn’t say I’m team anti-party”, Sam said.

“I’m not sure what you are doing but I think that having access to the kitchen would be good, too”, Blaine said. “So let’s go ask Mr. Kennedy.”

Puck leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

“You go, Anderson, you’re the neat, nice one. Also, he doesn’t like me very much since I might have threatened to steal his car.”

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I can come with you”, Finn offered. “I need to ask Mrs. Kennedy if she can prepare some night snacks for us.”

“Uh, with salmon!”, Sam said.

“Why?” Finn asked.

“Cause I like salmon.”

“Let’s stick with cheese, onions and nachos”, Puck suggested.

“ _Nobody_ likes salmon.” Finn was still shocked when they exited the cabin. “Who even are you?”

Blaine lead the way, walking a few feet before them, and Sam eyed him.

“Why wouldn’t he tell me what’s different?”

“You are seeing stuff, man! Or are you that desperate about not getting any girl this summer that you are turning gay now?”

“What’s got noticing something about someone to do with being gay?”

“Standing alone, maybe nothing. But just now you also checked out his ass.”

“Did not!”

“You stared at it.”

“Did not!”

“Do you deny it?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m doing.”

They reached the house and found the dog laying in front of the door. He wouldn’t move so they stepped carefully over him.

Inside it was quiet. They first tried the kitchen, then the common room. The fire place was lit which was a magic that drew Sam to it.

Some people where here. Sadly, among them were their teachers and Finn would have backed out of asking for the key. But Blaine, who didn’t know what they wanted the kitchen for went straight to the woman of the house who sat on a couch and knitted.

“Mrs. Kennedy, do you have a moment?” he asked.

“Yes, of course, my son, come sit with me. Why is your soul hurting?”

“Uhm…” Blaine sent a confused look at Finn. “We wanted to ask, well, I have noticed that the kitchen in our cabin is locked and I wondered if I could have the key? It would be nice to have a fridge were we can cool our water and snacks.”

“Oh my, your kitchen is locked! Of course I will open it for you.”

Finn pulled an impressed face. While Blaine followed Mrs. Kennedy out of the room Finn looked around. The Coach and Mr. Schue sat on opposite chairs and stared angrily at each other. On the table between them was a chess game.

How boring.

Finn decided to go to Rachel who sat in a rocking chair next to the fire place, her legs in a blanket and a book on her knees.

“Hey, so - crazy day, huh?” he said, casually leaning against the mantel piece.

“Why? It was a day like every other, even quite calm in comparison with other Glee days.”

“Mhmh.” Finn nodded. “So, whatya reading?”

“The theory of phonation.” Rachel shortly held up the book. “Want to study with me?”

“As great as that sounds…” Finn drove a hand through his hair, it was something handsome boys did.

“I’d rather hoped you’d hang out with us for, uh, smart conversations and such.”

“Who’s ‘us’?”

“Well, Sam, for starters…” Finn gestured over his shoulder but when he turned around Sam was no longer there.

“Oh, darn, I lost him.”

“I think Sam has an adequate sense of orientation so as to not get lost on a small camping ground.”

“Oh my God, do you _like_ him?” Finn cried.

Rachel frowned.

“What?”

“He’s after Blaine, forget it”, Finn said.

“Neither do I crush on Sam nor am I looking for a summer fling. I am here to _learn”_ , Rachel said. “And so should you.”

“Huh. So about the hanging out?”

But now Rachel was pissed off and held her book in front of her face. Finn interpreted that as ‘see you later’ and turned away.

-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAH!” someone screamed.

Puck jerked up, hit his head on the low ceiling and fell down unconsciously. At the same time Rory came running out of the bathroom.

“Ah spider, a spider, heeeelp!” he screamed. He didn’t see Puck lying on the bank and simply ran out of the cabin into the next one. He was always welcome there.

“BOY IN THE HOUSE!” Tina screamed, pointing at him. She sat on the ground in front of the unlit fire place, and was playing some board game with Kurt.

“I come in peace!” Rory held up his hands. “I’m looking for Mercedes, she needs to kill a spider for me.”

“A spider? Really?” Kurt frowned.

“Yes, really, like that huge!” Rory showed him how big he had perceived that spider by spreading out his arms as far as he could.

“Man up and kill it yourself”, Kurt ordered. “Mercedes is in the bathroom since one hour and won’t come out anytime soon.”

Very disappointed and also afraid Rory went back to his own cabin. Before entering it he decided to wait until one of his cabin mates would come back and sat down on the stairs. Ah, fresh air, how nice!

Luckily for him, his room mates appeared soon and Rory could explain them the problem. They reacted pretty differently.

Finn started to laugh.

Sam made plans to get bitten by the spider.

Blaine patted Rory’s shoulder and promise to kill the insect for him.

Now the problem was, Blaine was a nice guy. He didn’t hate on spiders and always tried to throw them out alive. So he used his new magic skills called ‘key’ to open the locked door - as expected a kitchen - took a glass from it and a napkin and went to the bathroom.

There, Sam was standing on the edge of the bath tub, one hand on the wall and the other reached out to the corner of the ceiling.

“Please, bite me, please”, he said. “I _need_ super powers! I will do only good stuff, I promise!”

“Uhm.” Blaine said. “You know that it doesn’t work like that, right?”

“Don’t be jealous, Blaine, I was here first, it was a fair fight.”

“Get down.”

Sam stopped his reaching and looked at Blaine.

“Is that an order?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Mh.” Sam looked at the spider. It didn’t look hungry. And what could he do, anyway, when he had gotten an order.

So he climbed to the ground.

“That’s fine, good boy. Now open the window so I can throw the spider out.”

“Okay!” Sam hurried to the window and did as he was told. Then he watched Blaine, a pretty short guy, try reach the spider that Sam hadn’t been able to reach.

After Blaine had almost fell down from the edge of the bathtub several times he decided one thing:

“We should get Finn involved.”

So they did. Of course, Finn laughed at them all while at it but he caught the spider in no time between glass and napkin which he then threw out of the window. While he high-fived Sam Blaine frowned.

“Did you just throw out the glass?” he asked.

“You told me to!”

“I said throw out the spider. Not the glass. That was what the napkin was for.”

“Oh.”

“Idiots”, Blaine mumbled and went out.

“Hey, I’m not an idiot, I didn’t do anything!” Sam cried while he ran after him.

“You tried to get super powers from it by a bite”, Blaine said.

“That’s a totally normal thing to do.”

“It’s so geeky I can’t even.”

Sam stopped and grinned.

“You said ‘I can’t even’, you’re a geek, too, admit it.”

“No!” Blaine said, then he slammed the door behind him. Sam turned around and went back to the bathroom.

“Aaaah!” Finn screamed and held his T-Shirt onto his now naked chest.

“How about knocking?”, he asked.

“How about locking the door?”

“We don’t have a key. I closed it as much as I could which we only yesterday said is the sign of ‘do not come in’.”

Sam scratched his head. Then he pointed to the still open window, where now Blaine’s head appeared.

“Got it!”

“You are all piping Toms!” Finn complained.

“I’m not”, Sam quickly said. He never was anything that people said about him.

“Why do you get undressed with the window open when you know I am on my way to get the glass you just threw out?” Blaine asked.

“I did not know that, how would I, you didn’t say!” Finn complained again.

“I think it was pretty obvious from context”, Blaine said.

Finn sighed and lowered his hands.

“Okay, alright. Here, you might look at my abs.”

Sam did.

“What abs?”

He was beaten with a T-Shirt, then, and preferred to leave the room.

In the living/entering room he realized that Puck was sleeping and how this was very unusual at this time of the day.

“Should we wake him?” he asked Blaine, who came in.

“I already tried”, Rory said. This brought Sam’s attention to the kitchen, where Rory was in. He immediately forgot his sleeping friend and entered the forbidden room, full of awe and a sense of victory, too.

It was a tiny kitchen with a small fridge, sink and cupboard stuffed into a two-squared-meter room. When Rory wanted to leave he had to push against Sam because he couldn’t pass him.

A second later Sam was back in the kitchen. Even a tiny window was here, with an orange curtain. Sam opened both the curtain and the window and drew in fresh, warm summer air.

“Ah, the smell of freedom”, he said, satisfied.

“It’s the same smell as outside?” Blaine said.

“This room has been asleep for a long, long time”, Sam said. “Don’t give it a bad mood with your, uh, bad mood.”

“I’m not in a bad mood. You are!” Blaine put the glass in the sink and went out.

Sam watched him go, biting his lower lip. Had he done something to offend Blaine? He seemed to not like him anymore since they had come back from running. But that couldn’t be it, he had stated how Sam had saved him. After that, Sam hadn’t really done anything… Nope, whatever it was, couldn’t be Sam’s fault.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
